Actions Speak Louder Than Words
by Wellsy71
Summary: What if four little actions could say more than words could ever say between two people? One-shot Jin/Nina, set during Tekken 6 before Nina spied on Heihachi in Scenario Campaign.


A/N: I've never written a one-shot before, but when I was looking on deviantART last night I was inspired by a picture and that inspiration made me come up with this. Anyway, special thanks to ravenator94 for creating the image "Jin and Nina_Kiss Meme" as it gave me the first impression of the old saying of that actions speak louder than words. So one whole night later after linking the picture to the saying and this was what I came up with. Hope you enjoy it and feel free to leave a review :)

* * *

><p><strong>Actions Speak Louder Than Words<strong>

Silence was a usual occurrence in this room, the only sound being made was from the fire going off like fireworks in the fireplace and giving off the only light in the usually darkened room. But this was no ordinary silence for the two people that currently occupied the common room as there would normally be discussions about their plans, planning their next move for this war that was occurring at the present time.

No, this time the blonde assassin could sense that something was going through her boss' mind as his face was expressionless, as if he was not one with this world and was in another. She had contemplated for the past hour, sitting there idly watching the raven-haired man, and wondered if she should say something just to break this silence that she found awkward.

"A penny for your thoughts, boss?"

Jin stared at her, not expecting Nina to be the first to speak.

"What do you mean, Nina?"

Nina sighed and shook her head.

"Nothing really, it just seemed to me that you were off in your own little world."

It was true, Jin really did feel distant at that point in time as his thoughts led him to think about everything. The reason why started this war, his hatred towards his cursed blood and everything related to it and most of all how his mother would react if she saw him today, turning into the man that he swore once that he'd never become.

His mother, the epitome of purity and innocence like an angel from the heavens, fell for the Devil himself and ended up giving birth to its spawn. Yes, Jin remembered everything that she did teach him, but when she disappeared, so did the innocence and the Devil within awakened after a long slumber. From that day, Jin thought that he could only feel anger and power, just like his father who willingly gave his soul to the Devil.

But over the past few months, Jin began to feel something unusual, something that he had never felt before…

"Don't worry, I'm just thinking of what to do next," Jin replied, trying to sound confident. "Should I trust that android to keep an overhead view over this entire situation?"

"Relax, I'm sure that this will all work out in the end," Nina said, her voice not carrying the hardness that it usually carried.

It was strange to hear herself talk like that…when was it the last time that her voice held that kind, gentle comfort? Probably never as she had nothing to comfort as Nina was either involved with her work or fighting with Anna. Not even when her father was alive she spoke like that. But there was something about Jin that Nina couldn't place her finger on, like she was experiencing a distant feeling that she hadn't felt for a long time. But it was a different softness that she spoke in than the soft tone that she thanked Steve in when he jumped onto that police officer and gave her the opportunity to escape. So it wasn't that kind of voice that a mother would speak to her son in, but not quite how lovers would talk to each other in.

Jin looked away and gazed into the fire. Within the months that they had spent together, they realised that they both had more in common than first thought. Both had lost the person that they valued the most, both had wanted to kill family members and both had never learned to love people other than the people that they had valued. With this, both Jin and Nina could understand the dark paths that they had followed. Jin swore to end his cursed bloodline and caused a worldwide war to try and achieve that, Nina killed for a living and was forever tainted by the blood of both the innocent and the guilty on her hands.

Indeed, they were understanding of one another, but was there something lingering behind the shadows? Well that was the thought that kept screaming in the back of Jin's mind.

"Why haven't you and your sister settled that rivalry?" Jin asked her after a while. "I mean, you defeated her but yet the two of you still want to kill each other."

Nina chuckled. That was a question that she was confused about as she had thought that when she defeated Anna in the fifth tournament then the fighting would stop, but obviously it didn't.

"Anna is the sort of person that doesn't quit," Nina replied evenly. "But I'm just happy to slap her around some more until she decides to stop acting like the brat that she is."

"So the rivalry is one-sided?" Jin asked and looked at her again. "Perhaps you should just finish her off for good."

The woman looked away and looked into the raging fire and closed her eyes.

"There wouldn't be any point as I got nothing to gain from it."

The raven-haired man took the opportunity to look over her while she wasn't aware of it. In the past, Jin never really took the time to admire some of the beauty that women carried as he became so focused on ending his bloodline. Not even when he was at school he had considered being with a female because he focused on his training when he was under Heihachi's watchful eye, nor did he wanted to begin a relationship especially after the betrayal because he planned to end his own life. But just sitting there watching the blonde assassin, the light from the fire illuminating half of her body, making her look like an angel, whilst the other half was still submerged in the darkness, as if she had been hiding the dark.

An angel of darkness, Jin had concluded. Never in his life had he met such a beautiful woman, the way that her sapphire blue eyes sparkled when she opened them and looked over with a slightly narrowed gaze. The skin that was exposed to light was glowing and the way that the black leather outfit that she wore showed off her figure perfectly and the light reflected off of it adding more emphasis on her muscular, yet feminine form.

Perhaps it was ironic to think that Nina was like an angel, but had lived a darkened life.

"Jin, are you ok?" she asked him.

Jin shook his head out of his daze and nodded as he noticed her gazing at him.

"Yes Nina I'm fine, just my mind is somewhere else at the moment."

Standing up, Nina crossed her arms and looked at her boss disapprovingly. In the short time that he had worked for him, she knew when he was lying. His expression had changed from that expressionless look into something more on the lines of uneasiness. She wanted to help him overcome it, as well as getting over her own discomfort.

As if it were an automatic movement, Nina walked over and sat down on the armrest of the large brown leather chair that Jin occupied. He looked at her nervously and felt his heart starting to race and swallowed. Nina had no idea why she moved there and knew that it wasn't her head that decided for her to make such a bold action. But she may as well say something again to try and get Jin say whatever was on his mind.

"Nina, what are you doing?"

"You've asked me a personal question already this evening, so it's my turn to ask you one" she replied quietly. "What's on your mind at the moment? What is causing you to be this awkward?"

"I…" he stuttered and avoided her gaze. "I can't really say, it's just…"

Nina laughed a little, suddenly now that she sat so close to him that he came nervous and lost his composure. Perhaps she now knew what the problem was and if Jin couldn't say it in words, maybe there was another way to find out…

In an action that neither Jin or Nina expected to happen, she planted a small kiss on his forehead, sending a shiver down his spine and chilled him to the bone. Somehow, he figured, she could read his mind. However, when Nina pulled back and he looked at her, she looked away, flushed with embarrassment with what she had just done.

"Sorry about that Jin, I just…"

Jin couldn't help but grin at his bodyguard's loss of composure and stood up. He walked around to the front of her and made Nina looked up at him by tilting her chin and released it so that she could gaze into those brown eyes of his on her own.

"Nina, there's nothing to be sorry about," he said to her softly. "Don't be scared."

As she sat on the edge there, his exposed well-toned chest in front of her and she continued to gaze up at his gaze, Nina felt her uneasiness soon turning into sudden affection for the man in front of her. Yes, she did feel a certain attraction towards her boss, on occasion thinking of what it would be like to be held those strong, muscular arms, forged from many years of heavy training that honed his entire body into what would seem to most the perfect fighter's body. What woman wouldn't take a quick moment just to admire such a sight before pushing it into the back of her brain so that it remained there forever?

Perhaps words wasn't the answer that she needed and she soon found that out when he returned her earlier affection by planting a soft kiss on the tip of her nose, making Nina smile a little. When he gazed into her eyes again, Jin noticed that she looked more comfortable in the position that they were in.

Placing both of his hands onto her waist, Jin lifted Nina onto her feet and hovered his lips over her ear.

"I told you, there's nothing to be scared about. You don't have to try and explain it in words."

In another bold move, he closed the gap and nibbled her earlobe softly, making Nina moan quietly as he shook her down the core and the sensation soon spread throughout her entire body. At first, Nina thought she would have Jin in this position, but instead it was the other way around.

'Dammit, I guess I will have to take it up another notch,' she thought angrily.

Pushing him back slightly, Nina watched as Jin looked at her with a questioning look and just as he was about to say something she grabbed the sides of his black shirt and leaned up to claim his lips, kissing him soft, yet passionately. It took Jin awhile to register what was going on before he began to respond back, grasping her hips and pulled her closer to him, her lips melted like butter against his as they began to lose themselves to one another. Soon the feeling of awkwardness between them soon washed away as a new appreciation for each other soon emerged from the shadows as the two of them stood in that radiating light together, being as close as two people could get in that situation.

Their embrace continued for at least a whole minute until they were suddenly interrupted by the opening of the door. The two of them moved away from one another when Eddy rushed into the room and witnessed what was going on. Red with embarrassment from the sight that he just witnessed, Eddy looked in the opposite direction to avert his gaze.

"Uh, I didn't interrupt anything?"

Jin shook his head and crossed his arms, regaining his composure.

"No, what is it Eddy?"

"I just checked the camera that we had implanted in the android," he explained. "Lars is headed up to Heihachi's estate."

Jin chuckled. So that old man was alive, Jin thought that he had died in that explosion. But then again, Heihachi was no ordinary man and managed to survive a massive drop from Ogre's temple a couple of years ago and managed to walk away just fine.

"I'll send someone up there to see what Heihachi is up to."

Eddy nodded.

"Understood, I better go and prepare for the next raid that's scheduled for tomorrow."

The Brazilian man left the room, wanting to get out quickly before he began asking questions about what he just saw. Jin and Nina turned to each other, smiling and no longer feeling a sense of uneasiness.

"So, what now?" Nina asked him.

"I want you to go and see if Heihachi really is alive," Jin replied.

Nina nodded and started to walk out. But before she left, the assassin stopped at the door and looked over her shoulder.

"Hey Kazama," she called to him. He glanced over and looked at her. "Don't think that we're not going to talk about this afterwards. I know I'll be able to get the words out of your mouth."

She opened the door and left, closing it behind her. Jin couldn't help but laugh. Little did Nina know that she had literally taken the words out of his mouth, because Jin actually believed in that old saying of actions speak louder than words.

In this case, actions really did speak louder than words.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that's my first one-shot completed. Please leave a review and also if you have any requests for one-shots to please leave them in reviews or send me a message. Thanks guys and keep an eye out for future fics :)


End file.
